fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: The Real Battle Begins! Gia VS Alejandro!
---- Unchained Bonds Arc The Real Battle Begins! Gia VS Alejandro! ---- Alejandro's eyes widened and his face froze in complete shock as he was held back from kicking Abraham. He couldn't readily identify what was the cause, but he registered a blur of black and brown before him. He swung with his fist but was held back once more. For the first time since he arrived to Earth, Alejandro was immobilized by a strong force. "Fuckin-let me go!" he cursed angrily. He looked above, even higher than that and left to right but he could not find the source of his paralyzation. It wasn't until he felt an icy, murderous glare directed at his chest when he decided to look down. Gasping, Abraham looked up at his defender. "G-Gia?" Using her newfound strength, the petite girl nearly threw the six foot demon away from her. In surprise, Alejandro continued to glare at her. "For Hades' sake, not another damn human!" he groaned. "This time I'm really going to have to kill you, I've had it!" Keeping her poker face, Gia looked up at him. "I'm no human, but I'm certainly not like you." '' ''Alejandro rose a brow to this statement. "And about killing me?" She place her right foot forward and her left back to position herself in the warrior's pose. "Good luck." ---- Alejandro snarled as he steadied himself on the ground. He smirked after recalling who's name Abraham had called out. Finally, a fight worthy of his time! "So it's finally you, sissy. So nice of you to finally join us." he greeted, tone dripping in sarcasm. "Where have you been?" "Don't call me sister. I'm not like you." Gia shot back coldly. "I'm here to do what I'm supposed to do: send your ass back to hell, so let's get this over with." "Have you no manners, dear sister?" Alejandro fake sobbed. He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes and glanced to Abraham's barely conscious body behind her. "What, did your old man not teach you any manners? Perhaps your actual father-" He was cut off by a sharp punch to the abdomen by the angered half-demon. With her newfound skill, she effectively delivered an enhanced punch to his gut. Alejandro was sent flying back into a building and Gia took off after him. As soon as he landed, she delievered another swift punch to his face and sent him farther. "''Grrr, you pest!" he growled angrily. Unfortunately for Gia, she had been too close to him and was grabbed. In fresh retaliation, Alejandro twisted his body so she would be the one landing face first onto the pavement. Thinking quickly, Gia pushed her hands out in front of her and pushed her magic power to the palms. Pushing off the ground, she leapt into the air and landed away from him. "Oooh! I see our dog has learned a few tricks," Alejandro quipped. Rubbing the little blood that appeared off his cheek, his face returned to its stone cold death stare. "Let's get serious now shall we?" he offered, removing his scarf and shirt. Gia threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you'd never ask." she chortled, cracking her knuckles. ---- Abraham felt as if he was floating. Maybe he was. Maybe he had already died. Internally, he laughed to himself. How bold of him to assume he would be flying in the afterlife. Faintly, he heard a soft voice with a thick accent call out to him. "''...up...You've got to..." ''it said. Opening his eyes, he was confronted by a woman with extremely pale skin and a big hat. The sun shone down on his eyes, causing him to cringe. "Wh-what? Who?" he mumbled. "Try not to move." she had said. "We need to get you healed, so don't waste your energy on speaking." "B-Blanco ...militar-" he coughed. The woman held his chest as he coughed. "Trust me, they're fine. I already got to them before." Turning his head, he found that she was correct. There stood (well at this point in the battle sat) all three members of Blanco's squad with at least half their energy restored. "You really scared me there, Abraham." Axel spoke. "If you're gonna die on me before I can even save you, how can I even look heroic?" "Ignore him." Sienna giggled. "Don't act like you weren't worried sick about him, Axel." "Hey I was-" "Hey Abraham! I got the rest of-woah..." called a voice from the distance. Turning around, the woman couldn't believe her eyes. "Blakeley?" "H-Haru?!" "Wait I'm confused," Ethos piped up from his spot on the ground. "How do you two know each other?" Haru rubbed the back of his head while Blakeley blushed profusely and kept dodging everyone's gaze. Rubbing his chin, Axel smirked at the young boy. "Atta boy Haru! Never took you to be such a ladykiller." he said, patting him on the back. "What the-no! I didn't-''we didn't-!" ''Haru spluttered. "No need to be so modest, man! I was like you once, I remember in college I met this girl and I-" ''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "You were saying, husband?" Sienna said menacingly, glaring holes into the back of Axel's head. She requipped another bullet into the firearm. "Why do I talk?" Axel asked more to the dieties above than to the people around him.